


Snow'd In

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyness, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow storm outside results in you being stuck at home with your all-time crush and friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow'd In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoralink98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoralink98/gifts).



> > I keep forgetting to upload this XD  
> > Another oneshot fanfic gift to my broseph =w=
> 
> > I DID MY BEST he's so snuggly ;w;  
> > P sure i have a crush on doggo now  
> > ok bye

There it was on the news reports again. A supposed snowstorm was headed to town and while it wasn’t dangerous enough to cut off electricity or anything that major( _ supposedly _ ), it was bad enough to cause plenty of traffic to backup and homes to be snowed in. 

A part of you didn’t want to even  _ think _ about having to shovel all that snow tomorrow morning, what was the point of snowstorms if you got nothing out of it other than “can’t drive my car due to traffic?” 

You had your knees pulled up to your chest and your arms wrapped around your legs only for the sake of holding your cup of cocoa, the fireplace underneath the hanging television roared with warmth that simply didn’t feel like enough. It felt like the outside was always creeping in, through the windows and under the doors, and no matter how bright the flames burned it didn’t bring you that cozy feeling you really yearned for now. The thoughts of your crush ran through your head, you two talked on the phone more often than you did with your other friends, but there was nothing better than actually getting to hang out with  _ him. _ You wondered if maybe he were here you’d be a lot warmer than you were now.

It wasn’t that late, but it had already gotten dark outside, and with the heavy snowing happening and your boredom on the rise, you were starting to question whether to go to bed early or not. Not much to do, all the channels were about the weather outside, and whether they deemed it as unthreatening or not, you didn’t want to test the waters by using up too much electricity tonight.

The only light was from the television and the fireplace, and whatever reflected from your eyes.

Just as you were taking another slow sip of your warm drink, there was a quick knock at the door. You really wanted to ignore it, but then it returned. Almost in a repetitive pattern, as if the person outside either knew you were inside the house or they were simply knocking for the hell of it. Emptying the rest of your warm drink down your throat, you set the mug down on the side table by the couch and hopped up to your feet. You made your way to the door and peeked through the peephole, spotting a familiar face.

With your unamused expression instantly shifting, you smiled rather brightly and pulled away. You patted your cheeks to try and hide the blush already beginning to form, realizing that it was definitely your crush on the other side of it, and finally after taking a deep breath you unlocked and opened the door “Doggo! Heya!”

 

Immediately he shook himself in front of you, the snow that had gathered on his fur fell off and sprayed, letting the cold immediately rush over your body. “Hey watch it!”

 

“Sorry!” Doggo said quickly, his stature making him almost tower over you, but he returned the smile a bit more sheepishly. His natural appearance was that of a shifty character, always looking around and about as if he were being watched. But he couldn’t help it, given his bad eyesight, he never knew whether people were right in front of him or behind. And with this in mind, that was why you were practically bouncing on your feet right in front of him, not just from excitement from seeing your friend(and crush of course), but also so that he could tell you had answered the door and it wasn’t just a ghost. He was still wearing his signature pink tank top with spotted parachute pants. He wasn’t even wearing boots and his feet(lower paws?) were planted deep into the snow that had accumulated thanks to the storm.

Doggo continued then, not shivering even from the fact that he was standing out in the heavy snow. He was, after all, covered in fur. He probably didn’t feel the cold all too much “I left some stuff here last time we hung out, mind if I come in to grab it?”

“Did you really need whatever it is that badly?” You dared to ask. Not that you didn’t want Doggo over, but you were somewhat concerned. “For you to walk in a snowstorm for some ‘stuff’ is it really that serious?” You snickered, but stepped to the side nonetheless so that the male could enter. The tall dog’s tail swayed behind him, whether it was from curiosity or excitement you couldn’t tell, but as he entered he thankfully wiped his feet at the doormat, and you shut the door behind him.

“I mean, to me they are.” Doggo said calmly, and though he was looking and glancing around the room, you were predicting that the only thing he could actually see were the moving news reporters on television and the flickering flame of the fireplace “It’s my smokes.”

 

Of course he would tread through snow and storm to grab his dog treats.

 

“Geeze, you leave them everywhere.” You tried not to laugh, though it ended up not being terribly hard as he finally hurried forward, only to topple over the couch. You went to his aid, helping him back to his feet, but he didn’t sit still for long, returning to hunting down his bag of smokeable dog treats. 

“They’re so bad for you and you smoke a whole bag a day, you can’t give them a rest for a little while longer? I bet your lungs were pretty happy you went without them for a whole week.” Considering the last time you two hung out had been a week ago after his work shift, you figured he probably had been trying to figure out where he had left them for that amount of time before finally realizing he must have left them at your place. You wondered if he had only remembered them today, considering you two talk over the phone a lot and he never brought it up beforehand.

Doggo whined almost immediately at your proposal however, looking right to you with such a puppy-eyed look that made you regret your words and plead instead “Okay~ okay go for it… but hey, I’ll help you look alright? I don’t want you destroying my place by crashing into things.”

“You don’t have to, just sit back as if I were never here.” He paused and started to sniff around a bit “I have other senses you know, I can still use my nose,” Doggo tried, sniffing the air in the dark of your home. His eyes shifted about as they always did, and as if there were some sort of demon in your house, he had his hands hovering over the weapon sheaths that rested on his hips. He sniffed again “Don’t worry about it, I got this.” Right before making his way into another wall, and then stumbling down the hallway.

You breathed out a small sigh, looking back to the newscast as the weather man had once again returned to announce that the chances of the snowstorm hitting the town had increased as of five minutes ago. And he also added that potential power outages were to occur.

 

Great.

  
Out of concern for his safety in leaving the house too late(you didn’t want him to die on his way back home, alright?) you started to rush. “Okay I’ll help anyway.” You said, and though you heard him complain from the other room(probably your bedroom for some reason) you started to search anyway.

You checked the kitchen firstly, opening cupboards and cabinets as you tried to think back to the last time he had visited and where he must have put them. The two of you mostly played a few card games with some other friends of yours, hanging out in the living room with the fireplace and television or in the kitchen stuffing your faces with snacks and drinks. If he had taken them outside during his smoke breaks in between then they were surely lost, considering he wouldn’t be able to sniff them out if they were buried, and you sure as hell weren’t going to dive into the cold snow for the sake of finding his stash.

Then you hurried yourself over to the cupboards in the dining room secondly, but only finding clean dishes and glasses for whenever you had those fancy parties of yours. Which were none at all.

As you started to close the cupboards back up in defeat, you suddenly smelled something burning.

Wrinkling your nose, you quickly turned to spot Doggo emerging from the hallway, hand against the wall to make his way without smacking into anything, but also with his back of dog treats in his other hand and one of which in his mouth. The end of it was letting up a bit of smoke.

“Where’d you find that?” You ask hesitantly, and he quickly looked at you as if he hadn’t noticed your presence “In your room.”

“Why were they in my room?”

“Probably because we slept there last time.”

It took you a moment to comprehend what he had just said, you simply made your way over to him as if preparing to inspect the dog treats, before finally realizing  _ what he had just said  _ “What?! I don’t remember that happening!”

“You were drinking, and we cuddled.” Doggo was way too blunt for this, he even added a shrugging gesture. But then again that’s how the smokes affected him, he would go from tense, alert and paranoid to rather chill and straight-forward. Your face was heating up and turning as red as a tomato, but you made certain to stand as stiff and still as possible so he wouldn’t notice “You can’t just say that so casually!! I don’t remember even drinking  _ that much _ last time we hung out let alone getting into bed with you!”

You couldn’t tell which was worse; the fact that you two cuddled in bed together and couldn’t remember it, or the fact that  _ you two cuddled in bed together and you couldn’t remember it. _

“The cuddles were great though, is that bad?” Doggo pulled the treat out from his mouth, turning his head to blow the smoke away from you, before placing it back between his teeth and smirking down at you “I figured it was pretty nice.”

The way he smiled down at you made you gulp down whatever you were about to say in your defense.

“W-Well…” You figured now would be the best moment to confess your attraction, as well as ask if you had said anything that would’ve either embarrassed you or made you want to die, but instead you finished with “It’s getting late and the storm’s gonna hit soon-- did you forget anything else?”

“Nope, this is it.” He held up the treats before making his way past you, and though he was aiming for the door, he managed to bump his head into the wall right beside it. You slowly followed him to the door, standing near it and letting out a small noise. It made his ears perk a bit, quickly looking your way as you questioned with a puff of your chest and a hold of your breath “Maybe uh. We can cuddle again sometime?”

That was bold of you, and you covered your cheeks in embarrassment. However you didn’t seem to be the only one, as you took a quick peek at him to see his reaction, Doggo’s cheeks were slightly flushed as well, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced away “I mean, I wouldn’t mind it if you’d want to.”

“Great!” You said fast.

Doggo spoke just as fast, yipping out “Great!”

You noted his tail wagging excitedly behind him, and you couldn’t help but smile. You hummed, shyly looking back to the door “I’ll see you later then…” and as you reached for the door, you pulled it open only for a large and freezing gust of wind to blow through. It practically smacked the both of you with not only an icy chill, but snow flew in as well, forcing the two of you to work together just to roughly slam the door back shut and lock it.

“Okay! Well!” Your face was still red, but this time not just embarrassment, the cold of the outdoors had made your face feel like an icecube. “It’s too dangerous to go out there!” You looked up to him, Doggo had his chest pressed against your back, having helped close the door by getting behind you to push. As you turned around to face him, he slowly retracted his arms to either side of himself, taking a step back to give you space(and probably so he could actually see you) and giving you a small smile “Hope you don’t mind me staying for a bit… I don’t think I can make my way through that.”

“You couldn’t even make your way through my house.” You snickered, and his smile had almost immediately dropped as he gave you an annoyed look. You stuck out your tongue to imply you were teasing, but he simply pulled out the dog treat from between his lips and shoved it between yours. He left you standing there spitting it out as he made his way to the couch.

“Eugh!” You found the aftertaste lingering on your tongue “I can’t believe you smoke these things-- they’re disgusting!” You quickly went to toss the half burnt treat in the trash, before you followed him to the living room. From the wind alone, the television flickered a bit, but soon enough it was back to a clear screen as the forecaster discussed how long the storm would linger around. The fire was slowly dying, so you went off to the side to grab a few wooden logs to toss into the fireplace.

“You’re gonna make it warmer than it already is?” Doggo commented, sitting pretty comfortably on the couch as he watched you make your way to sit beside him. You shook your head, playfully nudging him “Maybe for you, but I’m freezing.”

As you returned to your own comfortable position that you had been in before Doggo came, with your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around your legs, the two of you simply stared at the television and watched as the reporters ran around outside to make sure they covered the storm thoroughly. It was mostly them trying to yell into the microphone all the while the wind was trying to blow them away, and was doing so successfully.

You shuddered, the icy chill unable to go away after it had blasted you right at the front door. No amount of fire would keep you warm at this rate, probably even if you set the whole house aflame.

  
But just as you mulled over the thought of truly burning your house down, suddenly you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders, and Doggo was pulling you closer to him. Looking up to him curiously, his cheeks were rosy red, but he was trying so hard to keep a straight face as he stared ahead of him. You were beginning to doubt that he was even paying attention to the news, and that maybe he was literally just trying to not look at you.

“Are you okay?” Doggo asked lightly, though still making certain that he wasn’t looking towards you. Apparently the ceiling, the floor, and the walls were  _ far  _ more interesting than you. Before you could even answer, his hand brushed over your shoulder, and he rubbed his paw lightly into you as a gesture of trying to keep you warm. You found yourself soon enough joining him in looking at the ceiling, the floor, and the walls “Y-Yeah I’m fine… just a little cold.”

“Here.” His fur was very comfy and warm, and he adjusted himself on the couch just so that he could pull you in even closer. At this rate the thought that you two had done something like this before slipped away, you were more than happy to replace that lost memory with one like this. You could imagine that you both probably looked like an adorable couple cuddling it up on the couch in front of a warm fire, and as you pressed lightly against his chest, you found yourself keeping your arms close and tight to your own as if you had no idea what to do with them. Which you really didn’t, and found your muscles tightening as you tried to ponder what was happening.

“Thank you.” You managed simply then with a small smile, looking into the fire as it illuminated the room in not just a cozy warmth, but a red-orange light that calmed down your nerves. You were definitely feeling warmer than before, and it was hard suppressing the urge to nuzzle your face in his chest fur. Doggo simply muttered “You’re welcome.” And you could only imagine how content he was feeling as well.

Eventually the both of you finally returned to silence, watching the news reporters still panicking and trying to keep working as they maneuvered the outdoor storms. It eventually lead to them giving up and hunting down for shelter, but then Doggo spoke up “How about we forget the storm for awhile. Anything else on TV?”

“Well, let’s see.” You did your best to reach for the remote without having to pull yourself away from the taller figure, being pretty warm near him and moving too far resulted in an uncomfortable cold to waft over you. You tried to suppress the fact that he was just as clingy as you, considering as you reached for the remote he was also trying his best to lean with you as a means of staying close. You managed to grab the remote before plopping back against him, and you started flipping through channels.

There wasn’t much on, probably due to the storm outside disconnecting a few channels and networks.

But soon enough you let your fingers land on a channel and you looked up towards Doggo, intentionally pressing your face against his chest “Is this one okay?”

Doggo shrugs “Sure, I’ve never seen it before.”

You pause, before suddenly being unable to keep down the laughter.

Almost immediately he knew why you were laughing, and he yelped back “That’s not funny that--! That’s not what I meant!!”

“Aw Doggo~!” You reached up and started to quickly pet the top of his head, snuggling against him in the process in between fits of laughter. He was a frustrated bright pink mess, the combination of snuggles and pets as well as trying to remain upset at your own joke causing his face to express a mixture of delight and defeat.

But from all the petting came the inevitable lick against your cheek, and you smiled bashfully before returning to your relaxed and warm state in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> > I clearly did not insert enough pettings and snuggles I think--  
> > **SCREAMS ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED**


End file.
